


Cuckoo flower

by Delilah2040



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Crack, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Post-Canon, Potions, Potions Accident, Spells & Enchantments, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23753479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delilah2040/pseuds/Delilah2040
Summary: Stiles is an idiot. He's an absolute idiot and he really should learn to read all the uses of something like a cuckoo flower before attempting to use it in a potion.Stiles attempts to make a potion to help him get over the werewolf he believes doesn't love him back. Of course, it goes pear-shaped, as most things in their life do.It's a good thing that everything seems to work out for the best for these idiots.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	Cuckoo flower

Stiles had been head over heels for Derek for a while now. It had started the very first time he had met the werewolf in the preserve. 

He'd found him very attractive, the smug look on his face, the intimidating aura he gave off. 

Even though he had no idea about his spark, it was that part of him that influenced his intuition, and it must have been that part of him that gave him such a good feeling about the remaining Hale. 

years later, that feeling hadn't gone away, if anything, it had evolved into full-blown love. 

Only, Stiles knew that the feeling was unrequited.

That's why he was sitting in his room, two hours before a pack meeting, researching flowers and other things that could help to suppress his love for Derek, at least until he could get over the man. 

He found himself reading an entry about a Cuckoo flower-based potion. 

"cuckoo, where have I heard that before," Stiles whispers pulling out his computer and googling the flower. 

"Cuckoo flowers, also known as milkmaids, lady's smock, Mayflower, I think we have these in the backyard," he mutters aloud, mouth never really stopping, even when he's alone. 

The old book that was sitting open on the floor had detailed how to make a potion, primarily using the flower, to help to repress love for a person. 

Stiles flicks to the end of a chapter to where the instructions for the potion are, taking note of the warning claiming that "love must be preset already in order for this spell to work"

"Well no shit," Stiles says out loud, "Why else would I be trying to repress it,"

If only the saying "no one ever said he was smart" could be applied here because let's be honest, Stiles is easily one of the smartest in the pack, having saved everyone's life almost twice as much as anyone else. The only one who could ever compete with his smartness was Lydia but she is book smart, book genius even, but it's Stiles who has the ability to link that knowledge to solving the problems. 

And yet, a day later, it was clear to just about everyone, just how stupid the man was. 

But back to today, just over two hours after Stiles had decided to make the potion and perform the spell on himself, Derek hears the rackety Jeep pulling up from inside the loft. 

He expects Stiles to come in loudly like he always does as if anywhere he goes, a ruckus follows. 

Instead, he hears the door open quietly, or at least as quietly as it can, this is obviously uncharacteristic of Stiles, and that paired with the soft careful footsteps is what prompts him to actually look up towards the entrance. 

Now, recently, things have gotten a lot better so it's not uncommon for Stiles to be seen with a smile on his face, usually directed at Scott or any of the other members of the pack. That's why Derek was once again shocked, this time by the soft smile the young human was sending his way and the way he was essentially ignoring the rest of the pack, even as they call out their greetings. 

"Hey stiles," Derek says carefully after the rest of the pack, "You okay?"

"I am now, better than ever," Stiles says then plopping himself in Derek's lap as if it was nothing with a large smile. 

While the pack had gotten a lot more tactile as of recently, they weren't this tactile, especially not with Derek who, after Kate and the Darach, was still overly, but understandably, cautious about who he lets into his personal space. 

Stiles is careful not to touch the werewolf on the neck, knowing that area was a reserved, sensitive spot for wolves and was not to be touched without permission. 

So instead, he had his hands on Derek's chest so that the older man could feel the heat radiating from the human. 

He looks over at Scott in confusion, wondering if this was some sort of prank instigated by the two idiots. 

That theory was debunked however by Scotts equally confused and amused expression. 

"You're so adorable when you're confused," Stiles says with a giggle and the honesty of a drunk. Derek feels Stiles cup and caress his cheek. 

"I mean you're always adorable," Stiles continues, "And beautiful and smart and I know you don't like people obsessing over your looks because of how much people have taken advantage of you but like you're hot," Derek can't help but cringe a tad at the compliment, the boy was right, compliments like that did occasionally make him feel uncomfortable. 

He knew the younger boy didn't have a filter but this was a bit much, he could hear the others snickering to themselves, it was a big indication to him that something was wrong when the boy didn't snark back. 

"But that's not all, cause, of course, it's not just your body that's freaking perfect, I mean, you're so smart and so caring and loving and like, even back when we first met, when you were, frankly a trash alpha, you were still just always trying to look after us and now, well now you're all that and an amazing alpha," Stiles continues ranting, looking deep into the man's eyes. 

"Stiles, what are you doing?" Derek asks, starting to really worry. 

He contemplates breaking Stiles strict 'no sniff' policy that he had put in place the second he found out the were-animals could control things like that.

"Just telling the man that I love just how much I love him," Stiles says shocking everyone in the room into quietness and making up Derek's mind. 

"You know, we could get married, and run away together and have like five kids, they'd have to take after you though," Stiles says, hands moving to Derek's soft black hair as the werewolf takes a subtle sniff of the boy who was still in his lap. 

"Magic," he mutters with an actual growl. He had been hoping it was alcohol or something, alcoholism was at least something mundane that they could get help to fix. 

This, of course, sets everyone else off groaning and muttering because of course something has to break the lucky run of 'no evil dudes trying to kill us', and of course of all things, it would have to be a witch. 

No one liked witches.

Derek tries to gently push Stiles off his lap but that boy had some serious strength in his grip, arms gripping onto his shoulders and legs wrapping themselves around his waist. 

"You lot, try to find whatever did this and get him back to normal," Derek growls out around the others. 

Hearing Stiles talk about how perfect he was, about how he was in love with the werewolf and knowing it was all fake, all a result of magic, that hurt. 

"Stiles, I need to get up now," Derek huffs once everyone has left hoping the boy would let him go. 

"So get up," Stiles says cheekily. 

And so Derek does, expecting the boy to slip off.

But of course, he doesn't, instead, his legs tighten in a vice-like grip ensuring he won't slip off the werewolf's slim hips. Derek just sighs, letting him. 

"Would you feel uncomfortable if I touched your neck?" Stiles asks. Derek is surprised that even in the state he's in, Stiles is so careful not to push Derek's boundaries. 

"Not really," Derek says honestly. Allowing another being to touch your neck for a werewolf, especially one born into a long line of werewolves, was a sign of trust, an instinct taught and learned from other pack members. 

Werewolves would often only let the most trusted of a pack touch their necks. 

If it had been anyone else in the pack, he would have hesitated to say yes. 

Unsurprisingly, Derek's permission just leads to even more touching. 

Specifically, Stiles nuzzling the werewolf's neck in a very wolf-like manner that, if it had been real, would have made Derek's heart flutter. 

"we've got the whole place to our selves der, we could make use of it if you'd like," Stiles says softly trailing his nose along his cheek making his intention clear before pulling away to look at the man with innocent and hopeful eyes. 

Derek's heart skips painfully. 

He had dreamed of hearing Stiles say those words, had wanted it so desperately for so long. Hearing it here like this hurt a lot.

But at the same time, the way those big brown eyes looked at him, so wide and honest and full of love. He could almost believe that all this was real. 

But then Stiles would smile at him, looking at him as if he was some hero as if he hung the moon and arranged the stars. 

That's not how Stiles would look at him, even if he was in love with him. Stiles acknowledges the fact that he has his faults and he would snark and jab his way into helping Derek become a better person. 

It was part of why Derek loved him so much.

"Okay Stiles seriously, you need to get off me now," Derek says letting a little bit of his alpha tone slip in undetected. Stiles begrudgingly does as he's told. 

"You stay here, do not leave the loft okay?" Derek tells him.

"What? where are you going? you can't leave," The human's eyes go wide, whisky irises swirling with panic. 

"Why?"

"What if something bad happens," Stiles voice squeaks, arms gesturing wildly. 

"Stiles, nothing will happen to you, I promise," Derek says, voice going soft in an attempt to be comforting. 

"Not to me," Stiles exclaims, "You're the one who is always getting into trouble that I have to save your ass from, I mean, all the time's hunters have shot you with wolfsbane bullets, those times you've been kidnapped,-"

"Okay, I'll stay here," Derek says resigning himself to having to keep up to date with everyone via texts. 

"Derek?"

"Yes, Stiles?"

"Promise you won't ever leave me," Derek looks up at the boy in confusion having just agreed to stay, "I don't just mean today, I mean ever, I don't know how my dad did it, but if I lost you, I don't think I would survive that,"

Derek can feel his heart breaking. He would never want stiles to feel like that even though, he knows that even at this point, that's probably not far off of how he would feel. 

If he didn't have the pack and something happened to stiles, there's no doubt about it, he would go feral and probably be killed by hunters within the week. 

When the rest of the pack gets back empty-handed, they find Derek sitting stiffly on the couch with a sleeping Stiles cuddled to his side. 

"Did you find anything?" Derek whispers, careful not to wake Stiles up as tiny snores escape his soft lips. 

Everyone shakes their head exhausted. "The only scent of magic we could find was at the clinic and at Stiles's. 

Derek thinks for a minute. "You don't suppose Stiles might have, I don't know, done this to himself do you?" Derek asks. 

"Why?" Scott replies, nose scrunched in confusion, everyone else's faces portraying a similar expression. 

"Why don't you ask him when he's back to normal?" Lydia suggests sarcastically from Scott's side. No one blames her, Stiles is her best friend too. 

When an hour later, Derek gets a call from Scott confirming his suspicions, he's not sure why he isn't more surprised. 

That's a lie, Stiles is an idiot, that's why he isn't surprised. 

And that's what brings them to a druid's veterinary clinic the very next morning.

"Derek you're eyes are pretty," Stiles says for what has the be the fourth time that morning. 

The man was sitting on the bench at the clinic, feet dangling over the edgy swinging in a child-like manner. Stiles had, of course, not let Derek get far, forcing him, through the means of wide puppy-dog eyes, to stand right by his side and hold his hand. 

The entire pack was there to watch, to find out if the spell was something Deaton could fix or not.

The entire pack then watched as Deaton performed a simple indication. 

They watched as stiles eyes go wide as the last word rolls off the druid's tongue.

Stiles's eyes flicker from the pack to the druid, to the werewolf he's in love with and then to their intertwined hands. 

He drops Derek's hand as if it burnt him, oblivious to the hurt that welled in those expressive eyes, due to the fact that he's already bolting from the room. 

Scott and all the other in the room with super senses can smell the hurt, misery and heartbreak wafting off of Derek. Scott isn't completely sure the humans in the room couldn't smell it too. And so, with a gentle clap to Derek's shoulder and a soft "I'm sorry my best friends an idiot," he heard the rest of the pack out to give their alpha some space. 

None of them thought to consider the fact that their alpha seemed to enjoy torturing himself, so when they found the back door of the clinic left open, they assumed he had gone home not wanting to face them and their wolfie senses again. 

But instead, the werewolf had made his way to the Stilinski house, letting himself into the bedroom through Stiles window. 

He watches for a moment while the younger man paces back and forth. Derek can't help but wonder if the man might actually wear a hole into the Adidas superstars that the human has had since high school. 

"Jesus Christ," Stiles says somehow missing a step in his pacing and falling flat on his face after noticing Derek standing by his window. 

"Why?" Derek asks, short and simple. 

If he was a man of words he would go on, ask if it was some sort of punishment if stiles had figured out his feelings for him and tried to tease him, or maybe he pitied him, tried to make himself fall in love with the other man out of some sort of self-sacrificing decision. 

"Why what?" Stiles asks, clearly acting far more stupid than he is. 

"Why did you cast a spell on yourself to give yourself the decision that you were in love with me," Derek asks, voice cracking with emotion that stiles can't identify. 

Anyone with a wolfie nose would identify it at longing and hurt. 

"I didn't mean to," Stiles whispers to the ground, looking like a child who just broke his mothers favourite vase. 

"Then what were you trying to do," Derek asks, the desperation not so much leaking as it was flooding into his voice. 

"The Cuckoo flowers can be used to emphasise and exaggerate an already existing love, of to suppress love," Stiles doesn't stop to allow the werewolf to process. "I was trying to repress my love for you, not because being in love with you is so bad, just that being in love with you, knowing you don't feel the same, well, that is," Stiles says turning away from the shocked werewolf. 

"You think I don't love you?" Derek asks, bordering on hysterics. "You idiot, I'm head over heels in love with you! how could you be so stupid, you are quite literally, the one person I trust most in this world," 

Stiles spins back around, eyes as wide as saucepans and jaw threatening to brush the floor. "You love me?" Stimes asks Derek can see the self-doubt creeping into his eyes, can hear it in his voice. 

So he steps forwards, hands cupping cheeks in the most comforting manner he can muster. 

"I love you more than anything," Derek whispers before leaning in, lips brushing softly against plump lips, soft enough that the other could easily pull away. 

Stiles, of course, does the opposite, pushing into the kiss, filling it with love and affection and everything his mouth couldn't say because it was far too preoccupied doing much better things. 

Scott to this day, years later, still says that walking in on the two naked in bed two hours later was the most traumatising thing he had ever experienced. And he had experienced a lot of traumatising things. 

So, of course, he had taken a picture and sent it to the pack group chat with the comment "Be glad you guys aren't here to smell this,"

**Author's Note:**

> Ze end! I hope you enjoyed this! if you have the time, watch these: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F4kcczygOcw
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2PZZotdigqo
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Y-5Ez1eSpI
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G35uOjl-SUw&list=OLAK5uy_nIj5miUda9mc3lq7Txd-jUEHQ7YH7s-Fc&index=5
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WkNnQBizT44&list=OLAK5uy_nIj5miUda9mc3lq7Txd-jUEHQ7YH7s-Fc&index=7
> 
> (Basically the whole of cavetowns 2016 album and all his other music)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-J8BWSVryFU&list=OLAK5uy_kRxocM5j-3z6dpOLL8T9KBiNISbkyiLRc
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIs5il5HHyw&list=OLAK5uy_nLvCL59pOdVXQpr4e3oIEB1sKojBsTOiw&index=2&t=0s
> 
> You won't regret it


End file.
